When the Darkness Comes
by Juta-Chan
Summary: 16 year old Marabel Whitelaw works at the famous club Pandemonium. And when she sees five teens sneaking into a storage closet. She hurries to tell them it's for staff only. But when she witnesses the murder of a teenage boy, her life becomes associated with Shadow hunters, Down-worlders, Demons, and Jace.
1. Chapter 1

I put down the tray of empty drinks and print another reciept for the next drunken dancer. I rip it out before it finishes and give it to the girl.

She slurrs a thank you and then wobbles back into the crowd of sweaty teenagers. Rachel calls to me from her side of the bar, "Bella, your shift has finished. You can go!" She yells over the music.

I nod back, my voice is too hoarse from the long night of screaming to her. I grab my bag, pour myself a drink and have a rest before getting up and making my way to the exit of Pandemonium.

As I struggle through the mob, I see a couple making their way into the Storage Room. I shake my head, there's been so many teenagers that have snuck into that room to makeout or more. Even though that room is strictly used only by staff, they really need to get a lock on that door.

One is a tall pretty girl with long black hair. She wears a long lacy white dress, and beckons to the other. A stunning boy with blue hair, and he follows.

I make my way toward them, just when I see a short red-headed girl follow them in. I roll my eyes, what are they doing in there, having a meeting?

I reach the door and push it open. Just in time to see a blonde boy thrust a sword in the blue-haired one's chest. My eyes widen and my hands fly to my mouth, just covering a scream.

The ginger girl does instead.

I back up, and the blonde looks up, his eyes scanning over us in confusion. He pulls out the sword with ease and stares. I feel the cold door handle underneath my fingers, and I quickly open the door and run.

-0000000000-

I wrap my jacket around me a little tighter as the cold air hits me. I have no idea what just happened. But that boy was killed, and I want to know more. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, and I dig it out and press accept.

"Hello?" I say, clearing my throat.

"Hey honey, you finished work yet?" My mum's familiar voice says.

"Yeah, I just got to the train station." I reply, fishing out my Myki card.

"Are you alright? You sound a bit worried." She asks.

"I've just had a long night." I sigh.

"I would pick you up, but I actually called to say that I have to go to work for the weekend. I'm staying with a friend tonight."

I take a deep breath, just when I needed someone to talk to. I close my eyes as I take a seat on a bench. The 12.56 train has been delayed for twenty minutes. "Ok mum. Have fun."

"Thanks Marabel. Theres pasta in the micowave. Enjoy!" I smile, at least she thought to make something for when I got home. I put the phone to my ear again.

"Ok, love y-"She hangs up.

I stare open-mouthed at my phone. After a few seconds I blink away any tears that form and hastily put the phone in my bag.

Ten minutes pass, and I see the red-haired girl from the club come into view. I stare, suprised. I'm about to come and ask her if she saw the same thing or if I was just imagining it until a boy follows her.

Brown hair, glasses, long coat. I vaguely remember serving drinks to him and the girl.

I smile at them, and beckon the girl over. She looks stricken, and slightly relieved. She hurries over and takes a seat.

"Hi. I'm Clary, I was hoping to get some ans-" I hold up a hand, stopping her.

"Sorry, but I was planning to ask you the same thing." I try to laugh, but it comes out shakey.

"I'm Marabel, by the way." I say, holding out a hand. She takes it, smiling then looks up at the boy who's hovering next to us.

"This is Simon." Clary says. I glance up at him, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Simon flushes, and I laugh, it comes out more naturally than last time, "I guess not."

"How old are you two anyway?" I ask,

"16." Clary answers, I smile, "Same here."k

Simon glances up from his daydream, "Hey, Marabel. Do you want to accompany Clary and I at my friends poetry recital tommorrow?"

Clary rolls her eyes, "Simon, are you trying to scare her off? That stuff is tortu-"

I nod. "No, Clary it's fine. I like poetry."

Clary looks surprised, then she laughs, "Then you'll be dissapointed."

"Then, I'll just hang out with you. No big deal." I shrug. Watching as my train pulls up. I gather my things and say, "That's my train. Where is the recital?"

"That's our train too. Where are you headed?"

"Straight home. In Geelong." I answer.

Clary sucks in a deep breath. "Well, then thats a good 40 minutes of travel."

I nod, as we all get on. The train is filled with people who have either just come back from work (ME.). Or who are obviously drunk and are back from a party or club (CLARY AND SIMON.)

I give Clary my number, and their stop I wave and they exit the train. The two of them seem really nice. And I nearly forgot about the horrifying sight we'd both seen that night.

Nearly.

-oooooooooo-

I slept in until 9.45 the next morning. You can't blame me, Simon texted me at 2.00am saying the poetry reading was at 12.00pm and would be at Java Jones.

Then we talked about our interests, then family, work, school, all until around 4.00. I am very tired.

I swing my legs out of bed lazily and wipe my eyes. I get up and stumble over to my half open drawers.

I grab out a short, white dress with a cut out heart at the back, white wedged platform shoes and I lay them on my bed. (**A/N I'l show you at the end of chapter!**)

I go to my bathroom and throw a towel from the shelf over the shower door. Then I look over at my reflection in the mirror slowly. I have long golden-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I have tanned skin, there's not a mark on it. Not a freckle or scratch.

Well, I do have a small heart-shaped birthmark on the back of my lower calve. But no-one ever realizes it's there until they make a comment on my skin and I tell them about it.

I undress and step into the shower, feeling warm water wash over me and all my worried thoughts on last night vanish.

-oooooooooo-

When I arrive at Java Jones, I soon realize I have simply, overdressed for the occasion. Usually when I go to poetry readings they are all dressed similar to me. I can't help but feel slightly deflated.

Clary did warn me about being dissapointed. I hippy-looking boy is at the microphone, every few seconds the drummer beind him would make a noise, as if the boy had made a joke. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

I spot Clary's fiery hair and make my way over, Simon is there and to my utter embarrassment, they are both wearing jeans and graphic t-shirts.

Oh dear.

Clary looks up and laughs, "Sorry we didn't warn you about that." She says looking me up and down.

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly. She scootches over, "Well, come on, take a seat."

I smile gratefully and sit down beside her.

After reading a bunch of awful poems by Simon's friend Eric. Simon funally gets up, obviously bored and says, "You guys want a coffee? I need a coffee."

Clary and I both nod desperately, and when he leaves Clary turns to me. "Hey, you know, I've never really had friends that were girls before, and I'm just wondering, since you seem like the type to do all this kind of thing.."

I wait for her to continue. "What do girls do at sleepovers?

I smile, "Umm... haven't you had a sleepover?"

She stares at the arm of the couch. "Err, with Simon."

"Well, my mum is out for the weekend. Do you want to come over? I'l show you how to have the best sleepovers!"

I hear a snort from behind, "Can I come?" Clary and I turn arond and see- SEE THE GOLDEN-HAIRED HANDSOME MURDERER?!

My eyes widen and the boy gets up and walks over. I scramble from the futon couch and away and try to reach a man that works at Java Jones to report to him until th boy grabs my arm and pulls me outside. I'm about to scream for Clary but I realize she's in his other arm.

We're screwed.

He takes us to an alley and corners us. Well, I never thought I'd die this way.

"Two birds with one stone. Who would have thought you two would be at the same place? Thanks, that makes my job a whole lot easier." He says without gratitude.

Clary rolls her eyes, "Alright, we don't have all day. Kill us. Do whatever, just make it quick." She scoffs.

The teen boy straightens up, and walks closer to Clary. "I don't like you're attidude."

"I don't like yours." Clary shoots back. I walk inbetween them, "Thats enough, Clary."

I glare at him, "And you, get to the point." I snap.

The blonde shakes his head. "Look, whatever you saw last night. Was a mistake. You weren't meant to see that."

"Anyone could walked in and seen that. You're plan wasn't exactly fool proof." Clary says. I shoot her a look.

Jace ignores it, "Even if they did, they wouldn't see us, Clary."

"How do you know her name?!" I gasp.

"You didn't think I came looking for you two without research. Did you Marabel? Wait, you prefer Bella," He raises an eyebrow and leans in. "Don't you?" He whispers.

I shiver, giving in. Clary stares at me in disbelief. "Really? You're down already?" She mutters.

Jace continues, "Anyway, I was going to kill you on the night. But this one got away before we could."

"You're a murderer." Clary seethes.

Jace shakes his head, chuckling. "No, I'm a shadowhunter."

I raise my eyebrow, "A shadowhunter?"

Jace nods. "A demonhunter, Nephilim. Call it what you will. I hunt demons, and kill them. What you saw last night, that blue-haired boy, that was a demon in mundane form."

"Whats a mundane?" I ask curiously.

"A human." Jace answers carelessly.

"You're crazy." Clary says, voice shaking.

"I'm not. You two, you two aren't mundanes. You aren't humans."

I scoff, "Well, then what are we?"

"Nephilim."

I stare at him like he's gone mad. Then Clary's phone rings, she sighs and mutters "Mum." She presses accept and puts the phone to her ear. I watch the boy carefully as Clary adresses her mother.

"What's your name?" I ask, barely noticing Clary's frantic voice on the phone. Apparently, neither does he. "Jace Wayland."

"Well then, Jace," I pause as his name rolls perfectly off my tongue, "Why did you come here then?"

"I came to take you to the institute."

A/N How did you like the first chapter? I really hope this turns out well. I have two other stories. And if you've read the longer one, Just Something About The Boy, I don't think I'll be continuing that.

Here is Marabel's outfit! It's adorable isn't it.

Good Luck running after Clary in the next chapter...


	2. HIATUS (sorry 3 people that like this)

Hello, my lovely reviewers, readers, and followers.

I'm so sorry to say that all three of Clace or Jaced's (my) stories have all been put on hiatus, or are paused, or won't be continued, just call it what you will.

I AM SO SO SO SORRY. But I'm into writing original stories now. If you want to read a new story of mine go onto wattpad and search AngelGurl5 and you will find me and so far I have two stories but more to come.

Once again, really sorry but I'm sure you will move on in like, two minutes or less. I want to reccommend a fanfiction on here, called: Battle of the Bands.

Its by simplymoshingintomordor and I hope you enjoy that.

On wattpad look at any story from demonicblackcat and I'm sure you will find them entertaining. (Like I did)

So yeah, bye and hopefully I will continue my stories later on.

Bye and I hope I will post again when I'm in the mood in a month or so.

Buh Bai!


End file.
